


Smiles and Samovars

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Despite the Winter Winds [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cold War, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Jim realizes that he might be well and truly screwed when he invites his Soviet companion up for a cup of tea.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Despite the Winter Winds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Smiles and Samovars

**Author's Note:**

> November 2020 Drabble Challenge  
> day 22 : steaming mugs

**Moscow, 1961**

“Well, _spokoynoy,_ ” Ross says. He pulls his hat more firmly around his crown. He turns to leave.

The words leave Jim’s mouth before he can think better of it. “Wait.”

Ross turns, nose red with the autumn chill. “ _Da_?”

Jim thinks over his next words. His mouth had gone off before his brain had caught up. Again. And he had been working so hard on that and doing well. “You should come up for a cup of tea. It’ll fortify you for the rest of your walk.”

Ross looks at the imposing facade of the building that American embassy employees lived in. “This is not a problem?”

“No.” In fact, Jim had been told he should make friends among those he met to learn as much as he could about the inner workings of the Kremlin. Comfort and familiarity leading to loose lips more than strictly professional relationships. He does not say that. Instead he says. “My mother would have my scalp if she knew I didn’t extend hospitality.”

Ross nods his head.

Jim leads the way through the halls with red carpets, past the night guard who gave Jim a look, but waited to scribble anything down on his notepad until they were past his desk. 

Ross follows and Jim knows by the prickle on the back of his neck that Ross is taking in everything; exits, how many flights of stairs, he probably even heard the scratch of the night guard’s pencil.

“Make yourself at home,” Jim invites. He pulls off his coat and scarf to hang just inside the door. 

Ross steps further into the apartment and slowly removes his outerwear as he looks around thoughtfully. 

He fiddles with the dark samovar with swirling birds and organic patterns in white and light blue. after filling the pot with water. “It’ll take just a moment for this to heat up,” he apologies.

“I am familiar with samovars, Mr. Hawkins,” Ross says hanging up his coat. 

“Call me Jim,” Jim’s mouth speaks before his brain has a chance to catch up again. He really is going to have to work on that. As long as he does not start spilling State secrets he is probably safe.

“Jim,” Ross says by way of confirmation. His accent lengthens the vowel in a way that Jim had not expected.

“Jim,” Ross says again like he is testing the name out, “I am surprised that they did not give you more … ah … _spacious_ accommodations.”

The apartment is quite small, bedroom, living space, balcony, bathroom; but Jim was led to understand that this was standard. And he does have running water in his apartment even if he does have to use a communal kitchen. 

Jim sits at the table. He had moved it closer to the window so he could look out while drinking his tea alone. It felt more companionable, less lonely, that way. “I’m not _that_ important.”

Ross does not sit. Instead he peruses Jim’s bookshelf, hands clasped firmly behind his back. 

When the teapot whistles Ross says, “I’ll get it.” 

He deftly makes the tea. He finds the teacups in the first cupboard that he opens. When the tea is made he finally sits down, facing Jim across the steaming cups of tea.

Jim reaches for his tea. He catches Ross looking in the direction of the bookshelf again.

“You can borrow one if you like.”

Ross’ eyes go wide and a delighted smile spreads across his face.

Jim nearly chokes on his tea. He is sure that this is the first time he has seen Ross smile or show even more than a minute expression of emotion. And he will not be able to forget that smile.


End file.
